tratando de conocerte
by bless the shamy
Summary: luego de una relación fallida sheldon y amy se conocen ¿desarrollaran sentimientos románticos?
1. problemas en la relación

_**problemas en la **_**_relación_**

Amy y Zack han estado en una relación durante unos meses la relación no era estable ya que Amy no tenía el mismo gusto y potencial que Zack en la relación era una noche fría y era la típica noche de discusión ya que Amy insistía en que tenía la razón en la discusión y él siempre le pedía más tiempo para él ya que él decía que Amy se concentraba demasiado en su trabajo

Amy sale inmediatamente del departamento dejando solo a Zack, aunque no sabía dónde ir.

Cuando iba caminando se encontró con una agradable cafetería haci que decidió entrar.

-en el departamento de sheldon-

Sheldon estaba en el departamento con sus auriculares tratando de no oír a Leonard y penny teniendo coito como le parecía desagradable tuvo que salir del departamento en su mente pasaba el contrato de compañeros por qué no simplemente podía cumplirlo y vio una cafetería agradable así que decidió entrar.


	2. una pequeña charla

_**una pequeña charla**_

Sheldon había entrado a la cafetería no sabía cuál era el higiene de la cafetería pero preferiría quedarse ahí que ir al departamento, cuando ve a una chica media triste sentada, el no sabía mucho sobre emociones pero lo pudo descifrar solo con verla.

No era de su incumbencia pero se acerco a ella y suavemente la llamo ella reaccionó asustada lo que hizo que Sheldon diera un pequeño brinco

Amy estaba muy encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando oye una voz llamándola haciendo que se asustara ve a un hombre alto, cabello oscuro,ojos azules y con un atuendo un poco peculiar entonces él le vuelve a llamar a lo que ella responde

Amy: buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar (tratando de sonar lo más seria posible).

Sheldon: soy un poco malo en las expresiones pero eh notado que se ve un poco triste así que tome la decisión de venir a preguntarle si se siente bien.

Amy: estoy un poco distraída bueno estoy un poco triste más que nada ( dice Amy un con un poco de tristeza en su voz).

Sheldon: en ese caso porque no habla conmigo.

Amy: (Amy lo piensa un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que desahogarse con alguien no le haria daño así que comienza a hablar) bueno mi novio y yo llevamos unos meses de relación siempre dice que me importa más la ciencia que lo nuestro y estoy pensando que tal ves es cierto no le prestó mucha atención pero no entiende lo importante que es para mí mi trabajo y hacer un avance en mi campo.

Sheldon: oh,creo que es algo difícil para usted tener que estar en una relación y al mismo tiempo tener que estar concentrada en su trabajo no?

Amy: si la verdad es que no entiende que mi vida es la ciencia usted no sentiría lo mismo?

Sheldon: también soy científico y si estuviera en una relación que me interpone con la ciencia la terminaría inmediatamente creo que la ciencia es mejor que andar de hippies compartiendo bacterias y fluidos (sólo con pensar en personas compartiendo fluidos pone cara de asco).

Amy: creo que tiene razón y cuál es su campo?

Sheldon: soy físico teórico trabajo en calthec para ser especifico.

Amy:es algo curioso también trabajo en calthec soy neurocientífica ( dice Amy con una sonrisa) creo que tal ves algún día podemos almorzar juntos para hablar sobre la actualidad.

Sheldon: eso me parece interesante me puedes decir tu nombre y número de teléfono para poder contactarte y almorzaremos juntos

Amy: claro ( y le dijo su nombre y número)y cual es tu nombre?

Sheldon: soy el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper

Amy:y porque tú estás aqui?

Sheldon: mi compañero de cuarto esta teniendo coito con su novia haci que desidi mejor salir del departamento

Amy: oh y ustedes no tienen un acuerdo para esas cosas?

Sheldon: si pero no lo cumple así que solo puedo ignorarlo

Amy: creo que se está haciendo tarde necesito ir a mi departamento un placer conocerte Sheldon (dice tendiendole la mano)

Sheldon: también fue un placer conocerte Amy ( dice dejando su miedo a las bacterias y le tendió la mano también)

Amy: hablamos luego Sheldon.

Sheldon: si claro bye. y luego la vio alejarse.

-  
_**Espero que les haya gustado **_


	3. la invitación

Amy a estado ocupada en la universidad y aún espera un mensaje de Sheldon ella y Zack decidieron darse un tiempo aunque ella cree que para Zack la relación acabo haría todo lo posible para poder distraerse además del trabajo cuando recibe un mensaje

"_Hola Amy soy Sheldon quiero saber si quieras venir a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?"_

Amy se sorprendió al leer el mensaje pero respondió lo más rápido posible

Amy:"_Claro voy a estar ahí espero que tengas una mañana productiva"_

Sheldon:_"gracias tu también nos vemos en el almuerzo bye"_

Amy:"_claro bye"_

Amy sólo lo a visto una sola ves y ya le parecía una buena persona.

-  
Sheldon no sabía porque pero se sentía muy emocionado por saber que ella almorzaria con los chicos y sólo podía pensar en eso y cuando menos lo pensaba era hora del almuerzo así que se alistó y salió para encontrarse con los chicos

-  
Amy había visto su reloj ya era hora del almuerzo así que tomó su bolso y salió para encontrarse con Sheldon.

Entra al comedor y ve que Sheldon le brinda una linda sonrisa así que se la devuelve se sintió un poco incómoda al ber que los chicos de la mesa sólo los veían así que se sentó

_Narracion__ normal_

Amy: hola chicos,hola Sheldon

Chicos:hola

Sheldon:hola Amy como te fue hoy?

Amy: muy bien y a ti hiciste un avance en la ciencia?

Sheldon: por eso estoy

Leonard: y como se conocieron? Pregunto Leonard con curiosidad.

Amy: hablamos por un momento en una cafetería

Leonard: que hacías en una cafetería? Pregunto con asombro

Sheldon: tu novia y tu estaban teniendo coito así que salí un momento.

Howard: porque no vienes a cenar con la pandilla hoy al departamento de Sheldon y leonard? Dijo tratando de despejar la incomodidad el tema

Leonard: claro estaría bien no Sheldon?

Sheldon: claro Amy?

Amy: claro me gustaría 


	4. la cena

Sheldon: claro, Amy?

Amy: claro me gustaría

_Narrador normal:_

Sheldon le envío la dirección sólo faltaba una hora para salir del trabajo Sheldon salió con Leonard y Amy fue primero a su departamento estaba algo ansiosa por conocer el resto del grupo pero estaba segura de que iban a ser agradables.

Sheldon y Leonard arreglaban todo solo faltaban por llegar raj y Amy, luego de unos minutos llegan raj y Amy las chicas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Amy ciertamente no pensaron que Sheldon iba a tener una amiga pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario estúpido.

Bernadette: cuéntanos Amy que trabajas?

amy: soy neurocientífica ahora estoy en un estudio sobre la adicción

Howard: oh, eso es interesante.

penny: y dime amy tienes novio?

amy: si tenia cortamos hace poco tiempo

sheldon: oh,no lo sabia y porque?

amy: ya sabes por lo mismo que te conté en la cafetería

Bernadette: no se conocieron en la universidad?

amy: no, comenzó una conversación conmigo en una cafetería.

sheldon: si me pareció algo interesante verla sentada tan metida en sus pensamientos así que me acerque y le pregunte que le sucedía, se veía algo triste luego hablamos durante unas horas

penny: supiste ver que sentía y que estaba triste? milagro

sheldon: entendí tu comentario y que no sepa que les pasa a ustedes no significa que no la pueda comprender a ella.

Bernadette: ah sheldon eso sonó tan lindo

sheldon: lo que dije sobre amy, porque tendría que ser lindo? es cierto

todos quedaron asombrados aunque no fue algo hippy ni cursi pero fue algo sorprendente.

amy: y cuales son sus pasatiempos? pregunto tratando de quitarse la incomodidad que sentía

Howard: vamos a la tienda de cómics, jugamos vídeo juegos y calabozos y dragones.

leonard: stuart va a una fiesta de disfraces en la tienda porque no vamos todos?

Bernadette: eso suena bien pueden vestirse de star trek

sheldon: oh, si porque no vienes amy así puedes conocer la tienda de cómics? dijo sheldon muy emocionado

amy: claro tendría que comprar un disfraz

sheldon: oh que bien si quieres voy contigo un día al super y te ayudo a elegir un lindo disfraz, que dices?

amy: claro algún día al salir del trabajo te vengo a buscar.

_NARRADOR NORMAL:_

_la cena acabo, estuvo __entretenida,__ penny salio con leonard a su departamento, bernadette, raj y howard salieron juntos solo quedaban sheldon y amy hablando un poco_

Amy: cuando quieres que venga por ti para comprar nuestros disfraces?

sheldon: tal vez me ponga unos que tengo aquí

amy: entonces por que vas conmigo al super?

sheldon: te quiero ayudar a elegir un disfraz que se te vea lindo, solo eso

amy: ah, esta bien tal vez y me pueda vestir de algo personaje de star trek no?

sheldon: claro que puedes vestirte así si quieres.

amy se fue a su departamento y se preparo para dormir igual que sheldon, en unos días iba a ir con sheldon a elegir su disfraces y de star trek era extraño pero quería divertirse ya no tenia la obligación de permanecer en su departamento y con eso cayo rendida en su cama.

espero que les guste bye 😉😘


	5. Celos

[NOTA: los personajes tienen la personalidad un poco cambiada]

* * *

Amy se fue a su departamento y se preparó para dormir igual que sheldon en unos días iba a ir con sheldon a elegir su disfraces y de star trek era extraño pero quería divertirse ya no tenía la obligación de permanecer en su departamento y con eso cayo rendida en su cama

_**Amy:**_

Sheldon y yo habíamos elegido un disfraz, aún era temprano así que decidimos pasar a tomar algo para conocernos mejor.

Amy: ¿En qué pasas el tiempo cuando no estás en el trabajo? ademas de video juegos, cómics y esas cosas

Sheldon: en realidad tengo una rutina que prefiero seguir.

Amy: suelo tener una rutina pero a veces suelo tratar de variar ... - lo que me faltaba

Sheldon: ¿Amy te pasa algo?

Amy: por Dios, no

Zack: Hola Amy

Amy: Hola Zack

Zack: ¿Quién es este? tu cita ?.

Amy: Él es el Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Sheldon es él Zack.

Sheldon: Hola- dijo sheldon con indiferencia este quién se cree?

Zack: ¿podemos hablar en privado? - claro, respondió Amy

Zack: Me quieres explicar que haces aquí con este tipo (dijo con celos)

Amy: No creo que te interese, además no somos nada, con lo que tengo entendido querías un tiempo, debes salir con muchas chicas, ¿no? - al decir esto Zack se enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y el agarro fuertemente del brazo

Zack: será mejor que no juegues conmigo, crees que es lindo ver a tu novia con otro chico, eh, Amy-le dijo a amy en tono de enojo

Amy: No puedes decirme que hacer, no soy tu novia y tampoco te debe preocupar con quien salgo, sheldon y yo nos conocimos y me callo bien, sus amigos me invitan a una fiesta a una fiesta y listo.

Zack: Te tuve que rogar para que pasaras tiempo conmigo pero luego ventas con cualquiera, en serio? - dijo mientras la presionaba de la pared.

Sheldon estaba esperando a Amy pero de arrepentirse nota algo extraño en la conversación de Amy y su ex, la última lastimando? fue lo que supuso cuando vio que la agarraba del brazo y la sostenía contra la pared, protegió ir se grabó que siempre se debe proteger a un daño en apuros, así que tomo el valor y camino hacia Amy y Zack y le dijo que la soltara .

Zack: ¿quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? - obviamente soy Sheldon Cooper y todavía espero que la dejes respondió Sheldon.

Amy: Sheldon, por favor no es nada vayámonos- no te iras hasta darme una explicación dijo Zack más tranquilizado- puedes irte adelantando Sheldon, estaré bien y que quieres que te explique? pregunto Amy-por qué ventas con él, que piensas hacer con nuestra relación, en realidad quiero volver contigo, siento como el acabo de tratar, fue que al verte con otro hombre conversando tan animada me puso celoso.

Amy: Sheldon es mi amigo, no sé qué "con nosotros", ni siquiera sé si antes era una relación y ver este lado tuyo no era nada lindo, si me disculpas me necesito ir.

* * *

sé que esto está totalmente fuera de los personajes pero quise intentar cosas diferentes.


End file.
